


Home is Where You Are

by Starofwinter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rain, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: This is something that transcends time.





	Home is Where You Are

This is something that transcends time.  They could be in any time right now - in a bright, modern apartment or in an old tenement - but this will always be what feels like home; Bucky naps on the couch, sprawled out like he doesn’t have a care in the world, to the sound of Billie on the record player, the rain over Brooklyn, and Steve’s pencil lightly scratching over paper.  Sure, a lot’s changed in the last seventy-odd years, and the wet doesn’t seep into the apartment and make Steve gasp for breath anymore, but he can feel the years unraveling and smoothing out.

He smiles as he sketches out the little smile that plays at the corners of Bucky’s lips, the way his arm is carelessly thrown over his eyes to block out what little light filters through the clouds, and he lets himself sink into the warm, honey-thick feeling of  _ home _ .   Bucky’s hair tumbles out of his lazy bun in curls, and Steve focuses on getting the wave  _ just right _ rather than on how much he’d really like to run his fingers through it.  He loves seeing him like this too much to wake him up yet. 

He ends up focusing on it so much that he doesn’t realize Bucky’s already awake until his sleep-husky voice slurs out, “Hey punk, whatcha drawin’ over there?  Not my ugly mug, is it?”

Steve grins at him, putting the last touches on shading.  “Maybe.” He sets the sketchbook aside before standing up, and Bucky picks himself up just enough to lay his head on Steve’s lap when he sits down again.  “What’s it to you?”

“Rather have you right here, you make a good pillow.”  Bucky’s eyes close again, and he settles back down as Steve gives into the urge to run fingers through his hair.  

No matter what, no matter  _ when _ , home is where the other is.


End file.
